La Verdad' FranticShipping, Un One-shot de Pokemon (Manga)
by KingBromeliad
Summary: Mi recreación de algo que los autores del manga no se dignan a hacer.


**''La Verdad''**

 **En este Fanfic trate de ser lo más realista posible y apegado al manga, ya que he leído algunos fanfics y one shots de este shipping y todos cambiaban exageradamente la actitud de Sapphire sobretodo, espero les guste, es mi primer fanfic.**

 ***ACEPTO CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS***

Ruby

Villa Raíz, Hoenn

Desperté muy temprano porque ese día entrenaría con mi maestro Wallace, estaba demasiado emocionado con la idea, así que decidí madrugar para estar a tiempo en la sala de concursos de Ciudad Calagua, durante toda la mañana estuve arreglando en mi cuarto a todos mis pokemon, Mimi, Coco, Nana, Popo y Zuzu ; los arregle de uno por uno, maquille a Popo y Mimi, cepille el cabello de Nana y Coco, bañe a Zuzu y finalmente a todos les puse las bandanas que me regalo el Presidente del club de fans pokemon. Al bajar noté que mi madre aún seguía dormida, por lo cual hice el desayuno para los 2 y algunos pokecubos para todo el equipo.

En ese entonces oí unos pasos en las escaleras, di media vuelta y vi a mi madre.

— ¿Ruby? — Dijo media dormida. — ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

— Estoy alistando mis cosas para entrenar con mi maestro en ciudad Calagua. — Dije muy emocionado.

— Aaaaah si, lo olvidaba por completo — Dijo aun medio dormida. — Cariño ¿Podrías pasar por Ciudad Petalia y llevarle este paquete a tu padre? — Pregunto.

No me sentía cómodo con la idea de ver a mi padre, ya que a pesar de demostrarle lo bueno que soy combatiendo, aun no aceptaba por completo la idea de que entrenara con el maestro Wallace para mejorar mis dotes de coordinador pokemon, pero no podía decirle que no a mi madre, así que no me quedo más remedio y asentí. Era una caja del tamaño de mi cabeza, casi no pesaba, así que no le tome mucha importancia y decidí partir.

— Madre ya tengo que irme, sino no alcanzare el S.S. Marea. — Dije mientras me salía por la puerta.

— Que te vaya bien cariño ¡Cuídate! — Repuso mi madre mientras salía por la puerta.

Así que tomé mi bicicleta y partí por la ruta 101. Estuve pedaleando hasta llegar a Ciudad Petalia, donde se encontraba el Gimnasio de mi padre. Al llegar vi a mi padre entrenando con su Slaking afuera del gimnasio, el Slaking parecía durmiendo y mi Padre parecía estar paciente esperando algo, de repente el voltio y me vio.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí mocoso?! — Pregunto gritando y algo enojado.

— Solo vine a traer este paquete que te mando mi madre… — Dije nervioso.

— Que considerada es tu madre. — Dijo ya más calmado.

— ¿No lo abrirás? — Dije aun un poco nervioso.

— Me temo que eso no es de tu incumbencia mocoso — Dijo muy serio.

No quería meter más la nariz, sobretodo en asuntos de mi padre, así que cambie de tema.

— Parece que ese Slaking tuyo no te hace mucho caso ¿Eh? — Dije bromeando.

— ¡Slaking usa corte! — Exclamo mi padre.

El Slaking de mi padre despertó inmediatamente e hizo un corte limpio a un roble, cortándolo completamente por la mitad, quede perplejo, ya que antes había visto a otros pokemon usar corte para cortar pequeños árboles, pero nunca había visto a un pokemon usar un poder inmenso para derribar un árbol extremadamente sólido, seguido de esto el Slaking se recostó nuevamente en el piso.

— Pero…¡¿Qué rayos?! — Dije asombrado

— Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, Slaking es un pokemon con un gran poder, pero no puede hacer uso de este poder por mucho tiempo antes de descansar nuevamente, esta es su habilidad ausente la que no le permite realizar un movimiento hasta después de un determinado tiempo, es por esto que resguarda unas grandes estadísticas en todos los apartados, desde la defensa hasta la rapidez, incluso llegando a superar a otros pokemon de su calibre como Dragonite ,Salamence o Tyranitar — Dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

— Ya sé porque eres líder de Gimnasio... — Repuse

— Como sea, Wallace me conto que hoy entrenarías con el… — Dijo en tono serio.

— Así es — Le respondí.

— En ese caso creo que ya es hora de que te vayas — Dio mientras se dio la vuelta y entro a su gimnasio.

No me dejo ni despedirme de él. Así que tomé mi bicicleta y proseguí mi camino. Estuve pedaleando hasta llegar al rio que separa a la ruta 103 y 110. Entonces saque a Mimi de su pokeball para que me ayudara a cruzar el rio, Mimi salió muy alegre de su pokeball y me monte en su espalda.

— ¡Mimi usa Surf! — Exclame.

— Milo

Mimi uso surf hasta cruzar al otro lado del rio.

— Mimi regresa.

Al entrar a la ruta 110 noté que los árboles se movían demasiado, así que decidí echar un vistazo, para mi sorpresa no era nada más ni nada menos que Sapphire abalanzándose sobre las lianas de los arboles la que provocaba aquel alboroto. Así que decidí gritarle para saber qué es lo que hacía por aquí.

— ¡Sapphireeeeeeee! — Le grite intentando llamar su atención.

— ¿Qué rayos?

Sapphire intento voltear a verme, pero se distrajo y resbalo de las lianas, cayendo sobre un arbusto.

— Oh por dios ¡Sapphireee!, ¡Sapphireee!

Sapphire

Ruta 110, Hoenn

— Si no me apuro no alcanzare a tomar el S.S. Marea ¡Rayos! — Pensé.

Estaba totalmente concentrada en llegar lo más rápido posible a Ciudad Portual, ya que tenía que comprar algunas cosas que mi padre me encargo para el laboratorio en el centro comercial, estaba deslizándome de liana en liana, cuando de repente alguien exclamo mi nombre.

— ¡Sapphireeeee! — Alguien grito.

— ¿Qué rayos? — Me pregunte.

Al tratar de fijar mi mirada en aquella voz me resbalé de una de las lianas y caí y quedé inconsciente. Al despertar veía una silueta que decía mi nombre y me sacudía de los hombros.

— Sapphire, Sapphire por favor despierta.

En ese momento comencé a ver bien a esa silueta y reconocí esa voz, era Ruby. Así que me levante con gran furia y le propine una cachetada certera en la mejilla izquierda que lo derrumbo.

— ¡Cabeza hueca!, ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre sorprenderme de esa manera?! — Grite enojada. — ¡Pudiste haberme herido gravemente idiota!

— Aaaah, no tenías porque hacer eso — Dijo quejándose y frotándose la mejilla — ¡No es mi culpa que una salvaje como tu este por ahí en los arboles trepando lianas como si fuera un Vigoroth!

— ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia delicada! — Le respondí.

— Como sea, ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? — Me pregunto.

— Me dirijo a ciudad Portual para abordar el… — En ese momento recordé que tenía prisa por llegar al puerto — ¡S.S. Marea!

— ¡¿Acaso tú también vas a Ciudad Calagua?! — Me pregunto sorprendido.

— ¿Queeee? — Repuse sorprendida — ¡¿Qué hace una cabeza hueca como tu dirigiéndose a Ciudad Calagua?! —

— Hoy entrenare con mi maestro, ja. — Dijo en tono presumido.

— Que más da, tenemos que apurarnos si queremos abordar el barco. — Le advertí.

— Tienes razón. — Contesto Ruby.

Así que salimos corriendo hasta llegar al puerto, donde se encontraba el Capitán Arenque apunto de zarpar.

— ¡Chicos apúrense ya casi zarpamos! — Nos advirtió el Capitán.

Ruby y yo entramos velozmente al barco y el Capitán zarpo.

— Chicos ya solo me queda un camarote, por lo cual lo tendrán que compartir. — Nos notificó un empleado.

— No hay problema — Respondí.

— ¡No pienso compartir un camarote con una salvaje como tú! — Dijo Ruby.

— Si quieres te puedes quedar afuera cabeza hueca — Le respondí en tono burlón.

A mala gana Ruby y yo entramos al camarote, así que corrí y me lancé a la cama para descansar.

— ¡Oye!, ¿Qué te da el derecho de quedarte con la cama? — Me pregunto enfadado.

— ¡Supongo que el tremendo golpe que me di por tu culpa! — Le respondí yo también enojada.

— Bueno, tú también me diste un gran golpe, así que hazme un espacio en esa cama. — Repuso Ruby.

Me moví un poco a un costado de la cama y Ruby se acostó junto a mí. Sentí como su brazo rozaba mi brazo y me aparte un poco y me acosté de lado, ya que, bueno… yo sigo completamente enamorada de Ruby, pero todo este asunto de la amnesia me hace perder cada vez más las esperanzas y mi corazón se quiebra cada vez más en pedazos, así que no quiero hacerme demasiadas ilusiones, porque la verdad es que yo en verdad amo a Ruby, pero me destrozaría que él no sienta lo mismo por mi….

— Oye Sapphire.

— Mande Ruby.

— Lamento haberte sorprendido de aquella manera hace un rato.

— No es nada Ruby.

— Lamento comportarme siempre de una manera tan insensible contigo.

— Ya me acostumbré a ti Ruby. — Reí.

— Quiero que sepas que… — Note su voz algo tensa — En realidad te aprecio mucho.

— Yo también te aprecio demasiado Ruby - No pude evitar sentirme sonrojada, me sentia aliviada de que Ruby no podia ver mi cara.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, y luego Ruby quedo dormido, así que decidí aprovechar la ocasión para abrazarlo, me sentía como un ladrón haciendo su primera fechoría, recargue mi cabeza en su pecho y mire su cara mientras dormía, levante mi cabeza un momento y le di un beso en la mejilla, luego recargue nuevamente mi cabeza en su pecho y quede dormida.

Ruby

Algún lugar del mar, Hoenn

Cuando desperté note que Sapphire estaba dormida, pasando su brazo por mi estomago y recargando su cabeza sobre mi pecho, así que decidí quedarme un poco más acostado como estaba para aprovechar el momento. No disfrutaba mentirle de aquella manera, es solo que no querría que si no funcionara una relación amorosa con Sapphire, ya no pudiéramos vernos más y yo definitivamente no quería que eso pasara. Estaba a punto de darle un beso en la mejilla mientras dormía cuando de pronto sonó el altavoz.

— A todos los pasajeros, ya hemos embarcado a Ciudad Calagua, esperamos que hayan disfrutado tanto este viaje como lo hemos hecho nosotros — Dijo un empleado por el altavoz.

Entonces Sapphire despertó y vio que seguía recostada sobre mi pecho y parece que el verme a mi despierto la hizo ponerse nerviosa, así que rompí el hielo.

— Oye salvaje como se te ocurre echarte encima de mí de esa manera — Dije bromeando.

— ¡Pero si tú eres el que se ha aprovechado de mi cabeza hueca! — Respondió Sapphire sonrojada y enojada.

— Como sea, debo ir a ver a mi maestro ¡Nos vemos luego! — Dije mientras salía del camarote.

Salí a toda prisa del barco y me dirigí a la sala de concursos pokemon, donde vi estacionado el coche volador de mi maestro. Al llegar a la sala de concursos note que solo se encontraba mi maestro en ella.

— Maestro ya he llegado, disculpe la tardanza,

— No hay problema Ruby, como podrás notar somos los únicos aquí, es porque hoy no se disputarían concursos y han aceptado prestarme la sala para tu entrenamiento.

— Vaya maestro, ¡usted sí que es genial!

— Basta de charla, saca a tus pokemon y muéstrame de lo que son capaz.

El maestro y yo estuvimos entrenando por horas en todas las disciplinas, desde dureza hasta belleza, todos mis pokemon quedaron cansados, por lo que les recompense con los pokecubos que había hecho en la mañana. Finalmente, mi maestro y yo nos disponíamos a terminar el entrenamiento.

— Ruby has hecho un gran trabajo hoy.

— Gracias maestro, me he esforzado demasiado para ser un gran coordinador pokemon.

— Parece que esa amnesia no ha afectado para nada tus dotes como coordinador.

Esa mentira era un tema que redundaba en mi cabeza todos los días, por lo cual ya no me lo podía guardar para mí mismo.

— Maestro, sobre eso…. — Dije con la voz algo tensa.

— ¿Qué pasa Ruby? — Me pregunto algo preocupado.

— La verdad es que no puedo seguir mintiendo, la amnesia es una completa mentira, recuerdo completamente todo lo que hice aquel día, es solo que no quiero perder mi amistad con Sapphire, porque si una relación no funciona…. No soportaría dejar de verla.

— Ruby — Me dijo mientras se agachaba y me tomaba el hombro — Créeme que al principio yo también no quería dar el primer paso con Winona porque, al igual que tú, no soportaría perder a la mujer que amo.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que hizo maestro?

— Bueno, me abrí con ella, con el riesgo de que me rechazara, créeme que me sentí más nervioso que nunca en mi vida, pero si no lo hacía habría cometido el error de mi vida.

— Comprendo maestro, gracias ha sido un gran entrenamiento el día de hoy.

— Gracias a ti Ruby, eres un excelente aprendiz.

— Me tengo que retirar maestro, tengo que tomar el S.S. Marea, Adiós.

— Adiós Ruby.

Salí de la sala de concursos y me dirigí al puerto para tomar el barco. Pero para mi sorpresa encontré a Sapphire sentada viendo el mar, decidí acercarme a ella para preguntarle que hacia aquí, pero al acercarme más note que estaba llorando descontroladamente.

— ¡Sapphire! — Dije muy preocupado — ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¡No te me acerques! — Dijo mientras seguía llorando. — ¡No puedo creer que me hayas mentido de esa manera!

— ¿De qué hablas Sapphire?

— ¡Te oí hablando con Wallace! — Respondió aún muy alterada.

— Tu oíste eso…

— ¡¿Sabes cómo me he sentido todo este tiempo?!, ¡No puedo creer que hayas sido tan egoísta mi corazón se ha estado desmoronando todo este tiempo! ¡Y tu solo pensabas en ti es lo que siempre haces!

— Ruby por favor no oíste nuestra conversación completa yo…

— ¡Wheeeee-Wheeeee! — Sapphire chiflo.

— Sapphire ¿Qué haces?

De repente apareció Walo y Sapphire se montó en su regazo

— ¡Lo único que quiero es no verte más! — Dijo aun llorando.

— Sapphire no digas eso…

No me pude contener y empecé a llorar descontroladamente mientras veía como se iba, lo había arruinado, tarde o temprano ella lo sabría, me sentía verdaderamente triste las palabras que me había dicho en verdad me lastimaron, había sido demasiado egoísta con ella solo pensé en mi todo el tiempo, era verdad, todo era mi culpa.

Sapphire

Ciudad Calagua, Hoenn

Había terminado de hacer las compras que mi padre me encargo, por lo cual me dispuse a ver qué tal iba el entrenamiento de Ruby con Wallace. Al llegar a la sala de concursos me di cuenta que los únicos ahí eran Wallace y Ruby, por lo cual estaba a punto de ir a saludar, pero noté una cara de preocupación en Wallace por lo que no los interrumpí.

— ¿Qué pasa Ruby? — Pregunto Wallace preocupado.

—La verdad es que no puedo seguir mintiendo, la amnesia es una completa mentira, recuerdo completamente todo lo que hice aquel día…

No podía seguir oyendo lo que estaba diciendo Ruby, sentí como si me hubieran apuñalado el corazón, salí inmediatamente de aquel lugar, empecé a llorar descontroladamente, no podía creer que Ruby jugara conmigo de esa manera, nunca me había sentido más dolida en mi vida, no podía creer que él, la persona a la que más amo en el mundo, me haya lastimado de esa manera. De repente oí la voz de Ruby y ya no quería oír sus excusas, no quería creer en ninguna palabra que saliera de su boca.

— ¡Sapphire! — Dijo preocupado. — ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¡No te me acerques! — Dije mientras seguía llorando. — ¡No puedo creer que me hayas mentido de esa manera!

— ¿De qué hablas Sapphire?

— ¡Te oí hablando con Wallace! — Respondí muy alterada.

— Tu oíste eso…

— ¡¿Sabes cómo me he sentido todo este tiempo?!, ¡No puedo creer que hayas sido tan egoísta mi corazón se ha estado desmoronando todo este tiempo! ¡Y tu solo pensabas en ti es lo que siempre haces!

— Sapphire por favor no oíste nuestra conversación completa yo…

— ¡Wheeeee-Wheeeee! — Chifle a Walo porque ya no quería seguir en aquel lugar.

— Sapphire ¿Qué haces?

De repente Walo apareció y subí rápidamente en su regazo.

— ¡Lo único que quiero es no verte más! — Dijo aun llorando.

— Sapphire no digas eso…

No me interesaba oír mas a Ruby, seguía llorando descontroladamente, aun no podía creerlo, yo había depositado mi confianza total en Ruby y él me había traicionado de esa forma…

Seguí en el mar algunas horas, no sabía a donde ir, no quería estar en algún lugar donde me encontrara Ruby, necesitaba alguien con quien hablar…

Ruby

Villa Raiz, Hoenn

Llegue lo más rápido que pude al pueblo, pensé que lo más probable era que Sapphire hubiera regresado a su casa, pero al abrir la puerta de su casa, no había completamente nadie, así que decidí ir a su guarida, tampoco estaba ahí, no sabía qué hacer. Decidí llamar a la única persona que me podría ayudar.

— Bueno, bueno, ¿Maestro?

— Hola Ruby ¿Qué sucede?

— Maestro, ocurrió un problema…

— ¿Qué clase problema?

— Es sobre Sapphire.

— No me digas que…

— Lo supo todo de las malas maestro, al parecer nos oyó hablando, lo tomo demasiado mal, la encontré llorando descontroladamente, no quería que la volviera a ver, ya no sé que hacer maestro, llevo horas buscándola y no la encuentro en ninguna parte.

— Ruby tenemos que actuar lo más rápido posible, pero la verdad es que yo también no tengo idea de donde pueda estar…

— ¡Maestro eso es Winona!

— ¿Winona?

— Winona es su maestra, por lo tanto, es la mujer a la que más le tiene confianza, ¿No lo cree?

— Tienes razón, pero veras Winona y yo…

— ¡Maestro!, ¿Recuerda el consejo que me dio hace rato?

— Tienes razón Ruby, pasare por ti en un momento y nos dirigiremos a Ciudad Arborada.

— Gracias maestro.

El maestro llego en unos momentos en su carro volador a mi casa, así que subí al coche y partimos.

— Maestro enserio le agradezco lo que está haciendo por mí.

— No me lo agradezcas aun Ruby.

Sapphire

Ciudad Arborada, Hoenn

— Sapphire, mi niña, puedes desahogarte todo lo que quieras.

— Enserio no puedo creerlo, no puedo creer que él me haya hecho eso — Dije mientras aún seguía llorando — simplemente no puedo…

— ¿Dices que estaba hablando con Wallace?

— Así es maestra — Dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

— No me arrepiento de haber terminado con el de nuevo…

— Maestra no diga eso, que él no tiene la culpa, Ruby se lo estaba confesando a él cuándo los escuche hablando.

— Ya veo.

— Maestra

— Mande Sapphire.

— ¿En su lugar que haría si estuviera en esta situación con Wallace?

La maestra se quedó un poco sonrojada y con una mirada perpleja.

— Yoo-yo-o — Dijo tartamudeando — La verdad es que dejaría que me lo explicara, si mi amor es tanto por él, le daría una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas.

— Ya veo…

En ese momento Wallace y Ruby entraron por la puerta.

— Winona — Dijo Wallace sonrojado — ¿Es eso cierto?

— Wallace yo… — Mi maestra no hallaba ni donde meterse, tenía la cara casi como tomate — ¡No tienes permiso a oír conversaciones ajenas!

— Winona ¿Qué te parece si dejamos que estos dos arreglen sus problemas y tú y yo hablamos en un lugar un poco más privado?

— ¡Ni lo creas!

— Basta, ya deja de hacerte la difícil conmigo, lo único que quiero es demostrarte cuanto te amo.

— Wallace… — Dijo mi maestra con la cara completamente como tomate.

Mi maestra y Wallace salieron de la casa y en ese momento note que Ruby me estaba viendo.

— Sapphire yo…— Dijo Ruby con lágrimas en los ojos — No busco que me perdones, solo quiero que sepas que enserio lamento demasiado el haberte hecho sentir de esa manera, pero tenía miedo, no quería perderte, no quería que tú y yo cambiáramos, no quería dejar de verte, porque la verdad es que…

Ruby se quedó callado viendo hacia el suelo, no podía creer que el en verdad estuviera diciéndome eso, mientras Ruby decía esas palabras yo no paraba de llorar, pero ya no era por tristeza ni rencor, era por felicidad.

— La verdad es que yo te amo Sapphire y no hay nada que exista en el mundo que me haga cambiar la forma en la que pienso de ti.

Cuando Ruby me confeso sus sentimientos, mi corazón empezó a latir de manera muy acelerada, no podía controlar este sentimiento, entonces antes de que Ruby dijera otra palabra me lance a sus brazos, pase mis manos por detrás de su cuello y lo bese, no podía creerlo había esperado tanto tiempo ese momento, sentí como sus latidos del corazón también se aceleraban y sus brazos me abrazaron fuertemente, luego nos separamos y tomamos nuestras manos mientras nos mirabamos a los ojos.

— Ruby…

— Sapphire…

— ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia?

— Acepto ser tu novia Ruby.

Estábamos a punto de volver a besarnos, cuando de repente sonó el Pokenav de Ruby.

— ¿Bueno?...Si soy Ruby…Si se encuentra conmigo profesor…Ok, cuente conmigo Profesor.

Ruby guardo el pokenav y me dijo:

—Era tu padre, está preocupado porque aún no habías llegado con las cosas que te encargo.

— ¿Qué horas es Ruby?

— Las 9:30 PM

— ¡Con razón!, contaba con que llegara a las 8 a mas tardar, ya tengo que irme Ruby, Adiós.

Estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo cuando de repente sentí que Ruby me tomo de la mano.

— Sapphire espera

— ¿Qué pasa Ruby?

— No te piensas ir sin mi ¿Verdad novia mía?

Lo que me dijo Ruby hizo sonrojarme un poco, así que lo abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla.

— Claro que no novio mío, pero si no quieres que te deje aquí tendrás que apurarte — Le dije en tono burlón y me eche a correr.

— ¡Sapphire esperame!

FIN


End file.
